


Lightly Toasted

by balimaria



Series: Wild's Magic Shop Fics [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WMS AU, Wilds Magic Shop, literally nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Wild finds out that Time has a deep hatred for a certain type of candy. Plus a surprise visit from Sky.





	Lightly Toasted

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic for the Wilds Magic Shop AU born on the LU Discord server. It's super fluffy and kind of short, but please enjoy anyways uvu

Wild walked through the yard, enjoying the feeling of the morning dew on his bare feet. Mornings like this were why he loved living here. No other land he's ever been to had this kind of perfect silence at the start of the day.  
Wild reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. He had bought a new kind of treat for Time today. He hoped the spirit would like it, but it was always hard to tell with beings as old as Time.  
He approached the makeshift shrine in the middle of his shop’s backyard. The shrine itself had originally started as a joke. He and his friends would leave small offerings of M&Ms and say prayers to “The Mighty Nature Spirit”. At first Time had refused to acknowledge it, but now he seemed to quite enjoy the packets of candy left daily at the small stone pillar.  
Wild placed the candy at the foot of the spire and smiled. Speaking of Time, he had to go prepare his order. The man always got the same thing every day, and Wild had eventually just started to expect it. So, out of the infinite kindness of his heart, he prepared the meal ahead of time.  
_Heheh. Funny. “Ahead of time _”__  
The complete lameness of the pun shook him out of his thoughts. Grunting, he stood and opened the door of his shop.  
It was a humble place, or so he liked to think. He had called it “The Silent Princess” after his favorite kind of flower. In fact, he had planted just those all around the walls of the shop. They glowed like fallen stars in the morning light, contrasting nicely with the vines and creepers that crawled along the planks of the walls. Window boxes full of exotic plants, displays of new healing teas, and small protection charms crowded the windows. If you entered the building you would see the same kind of clutter. Products and plants were a given, but sometimes you could find people there too. Well, people other than Wild himself, that is. He did have some friends, despite his magical and maybe-sometimes-highly-explosive nature.

____

And yet, despite this fact, he was still extremely surprised when he opened his door and found someone inside, given that he hadn't even opened shop yet.  
“Um, hello?” he called out.  
The person jumped, and for a split second Wild could see a flash of iridescent wings, and a shimmering, golden halo.  
Sky turned with a slightly guilty expression on his face. “Ah. Wild,” he said. The angel reached back and ruffled his hair. “I'm sure you're wondering why I'm in your store so early.”  
Wild squinted at Sky. For such an ancient and powerful being, he could be quite awkward. Very awkward, in fact, thought Wild when he saw the gently smoking microwave that Sky was standing in front of.  
“Yes, I would be wondering.” Wild leaned to the side to get a better view of the smoking machine. “Does it have anything to do with why my microwave has been, ah, lightly toasted?”  
Sky laughed nervously. “Haha! Uh, yeah. Maybe.”  
“Sky.”  
“Okay! Yes! It does!”  
Wild sighed, more entertained than angry. Sky's complete lack of understanding of Hylian technology was always worth a good laugh among he and his friends. Despite this, he did need his microwave, and hoped Sky hadn't broken it.  
“What did you do?” he questioned.  
Sky backed up a little, almost running into a shelf full of assorted succulents in the process. “Well, um.” Sky started. He took a moment, seeming to collect his thoughts, then continued. “Okay, you know Legend and Ravio? Well, I met them out by that old temple near the waterfall, and they said they needed something, and they wanted me to go ask you if you had it, but you weren't here so I thought I'd try to find it myself? Uhm. Then I kind of maybe messed up your… uh, atom vibrator thing.”  
“Microwave.”  
“Yeah, that.”  
Wild chuckled lightly. “Okay, Sky,” he said. “What was it that Legend said he needed?”  
Wild heard the rustling of invisible feathers before Sky answered. “Well, I don't remember exactly, but it was something like… bats.. bat keys?”  
“Batteries?”  
Sky lit up. “Yeah, that!”  
“Okay. I'll go grab some. Stay right there, and uh, don't touch anything, okay?”  
Sky gave one last guilty smile before Wild turned and walked behind his counter. Opening the door to the back room while flicking on the light, he began his search.  
Eventually he found a flashlight that had some batteries in it. He popped them out and walked back to where Sky was waiting.  
“You can give these to him,” he said as he set two batteries in the angel's hands. Sky looked down at them in awe. “Wow. What are they?”  
Wild thought for a second. “Well, they're kind of like… mini energy cylinders.”  
“Neat!” Sky yapped. “Thanks, Wild!  
Wild patted Sky on the back. “No problem. Just… next time wait for me to open up, huh?”  
He laughed furtively. “Okay. Goodbye, little dove.”  
With that, wings flickered into existence, and Sky was gone in a flash of light.

Wild was going to turn and inspect the damage done to his microwave, but at that moment he heard a voice behind him.  
“You two sure do get along surprisingly well.”  
He turned sharply. Sitting on one of the cushioned chairs in the corner of the room was Time.  
He didn't bother to ask how the spirit had gotten in without a sound, or any kind of disturbance. It was better not to.  
“What makes you say that?” Wild asked. Time chuckled lightly. “Earth warlock. Angel of the sky. Not really an ideal combination, is it?”  
Wild squinted slightly at the man in the chair. “You and Malon seem to get along just fine,” he said.  
Time only smiled. “That’s different. And anyways, i'm not saying it's a bad thing. Just uncommon.”  
There wasn't much more to say about that, so Wild changed the subject. “Well,” he started. “I'm going to assume you want your tea now, huh?”  
“Right on, cub. Do you have it ready?”  
Wild sighed. “No. I was sort of distracted, what with the whole smoking-microwave situation.”  
Time laughed. “That angel sure is trouble, eh? Not that he means it.”  
The spirit looked at him. Such ancient eyes, and yet so kind.  
“Well-” Wild started, but Time cut him off. “It's okay, cub. I'll wait out in the yard while you get it ready.”  
And with that, Time stood and whisked out the door.

\---

Wild stirred the tea gently, adding a sprinkle of sugar here and there. He did the motions, but his mind was not really present. It had wandered somewhere outside. Maybe visiting the small brownie he had made a home for- Four, was his name. It was a curious name, but no more so than Wild’s own, or even Time's.  
His thoughts wandered on. Perhaps down the streets and to the temple by the waterfall, the one that Legend and Ravio were exploring. He wondered what sorts of artifacts they would find in there, and what the temple boss would be like. He wondered about who they would sell the artifacts to, and for what. He wondered about his friends. Where they were. What they were doing. He was sure it wouldn't be long till they all arrived in his shop, and they talked again. Warriors, ever ignorant about the presence of magic in their world, would tell of the weird sword or rock he found. Maybe, someday-

_Crash ___

____

The door flew open. The threatening silhouette of a large man stood there, framed by the light. He stalked in, fury evident on his contorted face. Wild realized it was Time, and he wondered in silent horror about what he could have done to make such an ancient spirit so furious.  
Time moved so that he was right in front of Wild's counter and slammed down a small packet onto the wood.  
“What. The hell. Is this?” he growled.  
Wild, only just managing to contain his fear, spluttered, “w-what?”  
Time glared up at him, his ancient eyes boring straight into his soul.  
“There are white chocolate M&M's. _At my shrine.” ___

____

Despite the severity of the situation, Wild could help but snort. “-Is that it?” He asked.  
Time bared his teeth. “It?” He snarled. “It? This is the worst offense you could possibly bring upon me.”  
Wild grinned -though he was still secretly relieved that he wasn't about to be cast into another dimension- and held up Time’s tea. “Sorry you don't like it, O mighty nature spirit. I don't have any more of the regular kind, so I'm afraid you'll just have to stick with tea for now.”  
Time scowled. “Fine. Just don't do it again, okay?” He snatched the steaming cup out of Wild’s hands and prowled back over to his armchair. There was a few seconds of silence in which Wild sorted amulets and Time drank tea.  
“Got the newspaper?”  
Wild started and looked up. Time was staring at him, eyebrows cocked. It was a very casual question for a man who had been so angry only minutes before.  
“Uh, yeah. Why?”  
“Crossword.”  
Wild felt a small grin form across his lips. “Crosswords? I should've known.” Wild stood with a grunt. “I'll go grab one for you, old man.” 

\---

Wild stepped out the door. The night sky cast the world in shadow, making it as quiet as the start of the day. He enjoyed the feeling of cool grass brushing against his feet, and savored it for a moment before turning and locking up shop. Time had left a few hours ago, but only after he had gone through multiple newspapers. Maybe Wild would subscribe to a few more issues to make up for the whole white chocolate fiasco. 

Wild crouched down and inspected the tiny house he had made for the brownie Four. He could hear barely audible snores coming from within the bark walls, so he decided to leave him alone.  
Instead, he directed his eyes up, to the endless expanse of stars above him. Sky had told him that that was where he came from. Wild laid down on the cool grass and wondered what it would be like to live in the sky. That is, until the gentle silence of the world lulled him to sleep.

~


End file.
